Music Meme
by Captain Rika Kisuktai
Summary: I saw this on Deviant art and decided to do it. This may not make sense, due to the fact that all characters within are my own. Slight spoilers for my story Third Time's the Charm, due to the inclusion of an older John and Gwen.


Right. I saw this on Deviantart and thought it would be a little challenge for me due to the fact that I have written very little about my Doctor Who original characters. Also, I'm pretty sure the only ones who would have any inkling on who these characters are are the ones who watch me on Deviantart. So if you're confused, just take a quick look through my gallery there. (I'll post a link on my profile.)

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. **((My Doctor Who OCs))**

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Disclaimer: I own all characters in this bit of writing, for Mum, Uncle Jack, and Torchwood. _All other things here I own._**

* * *

**#1: Golden - Fall Out Boy **((Arona))

Hostile glances. They obviously think she doesn't notice, or if they did, they don't care. Mothers pull their children close to them, steering them away from her. Mothers teaching their children of the abomination that walked the streets, that they must never go near it, or else something terrible would happen.

She watches as the city lives it's life, purposefully ignoring her.

Lives being born, lives being lived, lives ending...it all passes her by.

Occasionally, she wonders. She wonders why she was cursed with the life she led, why she was continually forced to watch the ones around her finding happiness. Why life itself seemed to have no time for her, why she was the prime example of what would happen if you live a life with no-one and nothing.

Her song carried on the wind, a cry for anyone to help.

A cry she never expected an answer for...

**#2: The End - My Chemical Romance** ((John2))

He would've thought he'd be used to it by now. He thought he would get used to the face he now had, especially after two weeks. But no, alarm still bolted through him when he looked in the mirror and he didn't see the thick sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had to stare at whatever mirror he was looking at for a moment or two before he remembered.

He didn't have thick sandy blonde hair anymore, it was black. He didn't have light brown eyes anymore, they had darkened to almost black. His face wasn't as angular, his eyes not as wide, his eyebrows not as thin, his lips not as small. He wasn't as tall, he wasn't as thin, he wasn't as clumsy. He wasn't as talkative...He felt that the list could go on forever and a day.

It was almost like he was the opposite of what he once was. He no longer felt a need to talk as much. He felt no need to restrain his anger when he felt it. He didn't change out of his borrowed pyjamas, for he felt no need.

However, there was only one true thing that he didn't like when he looked in the mirror. Or, more specifically, when he saw his reflection out of the corner of his eye.

If he looked away at just the right angle, he would see thick sandy blonde hair. He would see a more angled face, a more familiar face. He would see light brown eyes.

Light brown eyes with such a dark edge to them that his hearts jumped to his throat when he saw them.

He would turn his head in alarm, and the unfamiliar face would return.

_Scared of yourself? Tsk, tsk, tsk..._

**#3: Masquerade/Why So Silent - Andrew Lloyd Webber** ((John2/Arona))

John adjusted his mask ever-so-slightly, sighing as he looked at the sea of masks around him. His sister and her boyfriend were in there somewhere, dancing and enjoying themselves. He didn't like the amount of people around him. Another thing to differentiate him from his previous self, he thought sourly. He pulled his gloves tighter on his hands, and stepped into the mass of dancers.

He was immediately pulled into a dance, a woman with a deep red and black dress and a dark blue mask resembling a wolf holding onto him for her life. He felt a blush rise on his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her, slightly embarrassed by the closeness of him to her.

Around and around they danced, her dress swirling around her and his tail-coat flapping behind him. His uneasiness at the close proximity of the other bodies slowly faded as they danced. He noticed that she was watching him closely, but he could quite see her eyes clearly. He also noticed that her hair was a soft snow white, something that he realized that he should've noticed sooner.

Something stirred inside him, something he realized with slight horror was his previous self starting to boil in anger. Why should he get to enjoy himself? He was supposed to be dead! Dead, reunited with his love. John fumed to himself, his own anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His previous self had no right over him. He was his own person, not a puppet.

The music slowed, and the strange woman pulled herself closer to him so they could dance more closely. She was beautiful. John was suddenly hit with a strong sense of deja vu. This woman seemed so familiar to him, but he could not place his finger on why. While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her left hand slide from his shoulder to his chest.

John froze, his body becoming still as a statue when he noticed that his hearts were pounding and the woman could feel both of them under her hand. The other couples danced around them as the woman slowly reached up to John's face. She gently pulled his mask off, and the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. He was still unable to move as she carefully put her hand on his cheek, her eyes shining. _**Her yellow eyes.**_

John, finally finding the strength to move, reached a shaking hand up to her face. He pulled her mask off, his eyes widening as he looked upon her face.

"Why so silent, good sir?" Arona asked, her smile widening.

John promptly fell backwards in a faint.

**#4: This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race - Fall Out Boy** ((The Twins))

It had been drilled into them since they were old enough to talk.

Living with Mum in the alternate universe, she taught them that words and a calm tone were the most effective weapons.

Living with Uncle Jack in Torchwood, he taught them that you would usually have to lie through your teeth to settle things down.

Dad taught them that if words failed, you only had one option.

Run like hell, and hope you won the race.

**#5: I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! at the Disco** ((John))

Gwen glared at John. How could he be so..._**stupid?!**_ They perfectly were fine until he had to open his mouth. Who in their right mind would tell the King of France, _at his wedding_, that his wife had been sleeping around and that she needed to close the door when she "got busy" so someone wouldn't get scarred for life?!

"I hate you John."

"You'd think the French would have a bit more poise and rationality when it came to things like that."

"Stop quoting Panic at the Disco. It's annoying."

**#6: Only Time - Enya** ((Anyone))

If they thought about it long enough, they all came to the same conclusion.

Time was a bitch.

**#7: Thnks fr th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy** ((Ro))

She only came with them because he had saved her life. The fact that he was incredibly cute didn't have anything to do with it. Nope.......Well, _maybe _it was a factor.

She had fun. Seeing the universe was a great part in her life, but...she was constantly shoved to one side by him. She made it fairly clear that she fancied him. He purposefully ignored her. He wanted nothing to do with her.

His sister said it was because he was mourning over a very close friend of his. She said that she should back off just a bit, or else she would find herself floating around in the vortex. It _wasn't _an empty threat.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I love traveling around with you, but I can't take the hostility anymore."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye John."

**#8: Beauty and the Beast - Angela Lansbury** ((Alice/Richard))

It felt wrong to him. The way she looked at him over the years, first with friendship and then with something more...It wasn't right. He had been married once before (and look at how well that turned out...) and he even had a son, but there was something different about her, nevermind the fact that she was part of an almost dead species. He didn't really want to love her, but he found himself growing closer and closer to the young woman.

She loved him. He had started off as simply her best friend, someone to turn to when she didn't feel like talking to her parents, but she gradually found herself wanting to be more than just friends. She had a sneaking suspicion that her parents knew how they felt towards each other, even if they didn't say anything. Her dad watched him closely.

Mum made sure that when they fell asleep curled up next to each other, Dad didn't find them.

**#9: 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) - Fall Out Boy ft. Brendon Urie** ((Arona))

Arona leaned against the marble pillar, her arms folded inside of the sleeves of her white robes. She watched with narrowed eyes at the dozens of elderly scholars animatedly conversing about various theories and mathematical things, not taking part in any of their conversations. She normally made it a point to avoid these meetings in which the intelligent ones from other cities met once bi-monthly. But Pui insisted...

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted elsewhere, to a room bathed in golden light...to a face with bright smiling brown eyes. To bright _loving _eyes.

Her eyes snapped open, her heart thudding in her chest. She kept telling herself that he thought she was dead. She knew that he wouldn't even think of the teeny tiny possibility that she might be alive. He was too thick.

She _wanted _to get over him and find someone else. It should've been easy now that she was in her rightful place. But her eyes had been opened to the universe, to places not of this world, to better things. Everything around her felt so slow, like something bad should be happening at any moment. Then someone would grab her hand and pull her along into a mad dash somewhere else...

She felt like she was wasting away without him.

She missed him.

**#10: Doomsday - Murray Gold** ((John))

Numb. Time seemed to stop. He could no longer hear what anyone was saying, he could no longer see what anyone was doing.

All he could see was the lifeless body in his arms. Her eyes were dull, staring into nothingness.

He vaguely noticed that tears were falling down his face and onto her's. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He closed her eyes, the yellow irises hiding behind pale eyelids. He held her close to her chest and carefully stood up.

They would pay.

He would make sure of that.

The ones who killed her would suffer a much worse death than she had suffered.

The look in his eyes as he glared at her murderers was dark, and each one felt their chest constrict as he looked at them one at a time.

One at a time, they fell over, choking on their own blood.

He ripped them apart, one by one.

Gwen couldn't help but vomit when she saw the bloody heaps of flesh, no longer remotely resembling the human beings they once were not even ten minutes ago.

* * *

Raise your hand if you think I'm sadistic! -twitch-


End file.
